Living in the Moment
by angelwithawand
Summary: She only understands living in the moment when they’re about go seperate ways. Prequel to We’ve Still Got Tonight.


August 2, 1979

11:13 AM

He was the one who told her that she didn't need him to be successful. That she didn't need any man to be successful.

And after their most recent break up, she'd wanted to see if he was right. And on a whim, she'd applied to Marquette College. Just in case Steven wasn't wrong. She'd pretty much forgotten about it by the time she and Steven had gotten back together again.

Then yesterday afternoon, she'd found a letter the mail. From Marquette. An acceptance letter. One that welcomed her because she was smart. Not because she was rich or pretty. The only person who thought she was genuinely smart was Steven.

And that's why this was so difficult. She had to tell him. She had to somehow tell him that she was leaving, just like everyone else. He would hate her.

She hoped he wouldn't, but most likely would. Not at first, but later. He'd grow to resent her.

She just needed to tell him. Get it over with so they could both start moving on. But of course, for her, there wouldn't be any moving on. She'd said that about Micheal, but that had been different. She hadn't grown up until Steven had shocked her into reality with the same voltage it took to power Wisconsin.

She enters the basement, praying he's alone. He isn't. Just her luck. She hides the letter in her purse, and settles into Steven's lap.

"Hey." He greets casually, an arm snaking around her waist, and his hand coming to rest on her thigh.

"Hi."

She leans onto his shoulder, and for the first time she realizes that Steven is right when he says they should just enjoy their time together now.

7:33 PM 

Steven has known something was wrong with his chick the moment she'd walked into the basement. His first thought was that her mom left again, and that did make the most sense.

She didn't beg him to talk like he thought she was going to. She just settled into his lap, and leaned into his embrace like she always did.

And for once he was silently begging for his friends to leave. So when Kelso finally left to see Betsy, and Fez went on a candy run, he silently stared at Donna and Forman trying to get them to leave. They didn't.

Jackie is getting restless, clearly itching to tell him whatever it is that's been making her uncharacteristically quiet.

"You want something shiny doll?" He murmurs into her ear.

"Burger wrapped in tin foil?" She asks with a small smile.

"Naturally."

"My favorite."

He chuckles and leads her out of the basement, her hand in his.

8:16 PM 

She's sitting on the hood of the Camino, sipping his pop. And he's thinking about the last time they were here. On Veteran's Day around four years ago.

He doesn't really know why he hasn't brought her here since then. Not once in the nearly two years they'd been together on and off, even though he'd always thought of this as their spot.

And this is a lot like that night. They hadn't talked for 30 minutes, she had his jean jacket around her shoulders, and was gulping down a pop.

"So...Steven...I..."

"Need to tell me something." He finishes for her. He can't figure out for the life of him why she's starting such a serious conversation. They just decided to be happy.

"What about?" He says, steeling himself for another discussion about how many kids they're going to have, or where they're going to get married. Oh my God. He's thinking about this stuff without her bringing it up.

"I got an acceptance letter from Marquette." She says.

"Oh...wow Jackie. Really?" He was not expecting that. He didn't even know that she'd applied.

"Yeah. I applied right after we broke up." Damn. This chick knew exactly what he was thinking. Was that freaking terrifying or what?

"Why? You never talked about college before? Unless to say it was for ugly people."

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if you were right. That I didn't need anybody else to be successful."

"Was I right?"

"I don't know. Yet."

"You're going then?" There was no sadness or bitterness. Just curiosity.

"Yeah." She said, her voice breaking a little bit. "Don't you want to know if you were right? You love that." She smiles and nudges his shoulder with hers lightly. He can't help but smile.

"Yeah. I do."

"I'll be back to visit. Mrs. Forman wouldn't accept anything else. Especially for the holidays."

He smiles again.

"I don't want to leave. Not entirely."

"But you should. You have to."

"Yeah. I do. Thank you for understanding."

"Anything for you doll." He plants a kiss to the top of her head.

"I just...can we still be friends? I know I'm leaving...just like everyone else."

"You're coming back."

"You just want me to prove you right."

"That helps too." He laughs.

"Before I go, can we pretend I'm not leaving?"

"Keep making out, and hanging out, and having sex?" He jokes.

"Yeah."

"That's cool." He smiles and pulls her closer. She grins back, nestling into his shoulder.

To his own surprise, he wasn't mad she was leaving. She had been listening to him, she was taking his advice, and was doing something for herself that wasn't superficial.

She was only nervous to tell him because she didn't want to be another person to leave him. This chick knew him way too well.

He knew that if he asked her to stay, she would. Because she knew that he wouldn't ask unless he wanted her around long-term. But because he knew that she would do well in college, that she needed to this for herself, he didn't ask. And he wasn't going to stop her. She was a girl that could do anything. She had a chance to get out of this crappy town. Who was he to deny her what most people wanted?

"Four years is nothing." She murmurs.

"Yeah." No it wasn't. And it would feel even longer without her. She'd become a constant.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be opposed to doing it."

She laughs because this time, she isn't either.

9:57 PM 

Steven pulls the Camino up to Burkhart Mansion, frowning when he sees the completely dark windows and empty driveway.

"Where's your mom?" He asks, already knowing there's not going to be a good answer.

"Tijuana." She answers quietly.

He sighs, mentally cursing Pam Burkhart with every swear word he knows.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Since before my high school graduation."

Ah. There was the reason she wanted to have a dinner party with everyone reading speeches about her. So she could feel loved in her own home.

When he voices as much, she blushes red.

"I should have told you. I was just embarrassed. Because I believed her when she said she would stay. When she said she wanted to be with me. I...I'm so stupid." She was trying so hard not to let her tears run.

"No you're not."

He puts the car in reverse.

"Where are we going?"

"The basement. You're not staying here alone."

His tone left no room for argument, not that she was going to anyway.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not if you be quiet. Just don't knock down any lego sets."

"Shut up." She laughs, smacking Steven's arm.

"Yes dear."

10:18 PM 

She's curled up against his chest, and it's like nothing ever changed. Her mom was gone again, and because he loved her he wouldn't let her stay home alone.

Because he loved her she was sleeping in one of his favorite Aerosmith T-Shirts. Because he loved her he was going to let her go. But not yet.

"You know, I finally get what you mean about living for the moment."

"Sleep young grasshopper." He jokes. She smiles, and he waits until her breathing evens out until his own eyes drift shut dreaming of the same girl in his bed. Dreaming of everything he knew she could and would be once he did let her go. Until there were no more moments for them to live in.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This is another short story about Jackie and Hyde in my AU where Jackie goes to college. I have a few more storied planned but check out the others on my page. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! :) Kind reviews actually inspired me to continue with the**

**series, so thank you! **


End file.
